Nightmares
by TomMaier
Summary: Aang has a terrible nightmare and Toph helps a friend in need.


**Nightmares**

_"Are you coming, Aang?"_

Aang opened his eyes to see himself at the Southern Air Temple, coming face to face with his friend, Aiora, a young girl he'd met flying around the temple. The two had become great friends since they met, and hung out quite often together. With a smile and a laugh, Aang followed after her. turning his head around, he could see all of the familiar faces of those he'd thought were long gone. A tear came to his eye and he whispered.

_"It was all a dream..."_

He continued following her as they made their way to the bison stables. Aang was greeted by the ever-loyal Appa. He lept toward the bison, clinging to the fur on his forehead. The bison rumbled a warm welcome. As Aiora saddled up her bison, Kushuin, the two took off into the sky. They flew for what seemed like hours, playing tag, leaping to each other's bison, or just casually flying in conversation. Soon, they decided to make their way back, returning the bison to the stables. It had become quite late, so the two bowed to each other and went their separate ways. That's when it happened.

Aang was making his way through the crowded area of the male half of the temple, when seemingly out of nowhere, Fire Nation troops began pouring into the courtyard. Each soldier had begun fire bending at the Air Nomads, who sat back and seemed to not notice their presence. Aang's eyes widened on horror at what he was witnessing. The troops made their way around him as though he weren't there. He tried using his bending, but to no avail. He couldn't even move his feet. All he could do was watch as his people were extinguished one by one. This continued as the tears poured out of his eyes. After enough time had passed, and it seemed everyone had been killed, Aang found himself able to move again. The soldiers had all disappeared. He looked around at the ground, seeing it littered with the bodies of his friends and family.

_"Aang?"_ a voice asked from behind. Aang turned to see Monk Gyatso standing in the doorway to the temple. A smile spread across his face as he realized not everyone had been killed.

_If Gyatso made it, there's sure to be others..._he thought to himself. He began walking towards him when suddenly, he felt as though he couldn't move again. His eyes widened once again as he realized what was about to happen.

_No..._

The soldiers came back once again and surrounded Gyatso. The monk smiled as though greeting an old friend. They fell into their stances and released a wall of flame onto him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Aang jumped up from his sleeping bag, covered in a cold sweat. His tattoos were faintly glowing. When he focused his vision, he saw where he was. In the forest next to a fire, who's embers were glowing. His breathing became heavy as he fell to his knees. A moment or so later, he began sobbing softly, the memories of the nightmare still fresh in his head. Suddenly, be felt two arms wrap around him. He looked over his shoulder to see Toph's head on his shoulder.

"You OK Aang?" she asked sincerely. He shook his head. She let out a sad sigh. "That dream again?" He nodded softly. She held on a little tighter to him and he continued to cry into her shirt. "That's it, let it out..." He continued crying for a few moments, then let out a few sniffles. "Wanna talk about it?" She would ask him this whenever this happened, and usually he would reply with a quick 'No'. That's why she was so surprised to hear him say-

"It's terrible. At first, I'm back, and everything's like I never left. Everyone was still there...but then..." he paused for a moment. "Then they come... There's just too many of them and we didn't even fight back...I couldn't move...or bend..." his breath began to waiver a bit. "They kill them all...and I have to sit back and watch. Just when I think it's over...Gyatso comes out...then they...get him too..."He buried his head into the crook of her neck. Toph's eyes had begun watering as well. She just clutched him tighter. He continued sobbing into her long into the night. She rubbed his back and whispered softly to him...

"It's not your fault..."

**So tell me what you think about this?**


End file.
